


Broken bonds and forgotten promises

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: F/F, F/M, Half of these characters are just mentioned, I saw half but in reality it’s just like 5 people, Other, also it’s appreciate @rutipads week, so go appreciate the person who made this or you’ll never hear the end of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-05 16:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: It’s been weeks since Padparadscha left after the night raid, and Rutile hasn’t been the same. They’ve been more dependent on Jade— who doesn’t mind the extra work on their plate. When they excepted their normal day with Rutile, it takes an unexpected turn when Padparadscha came back.





	Broken bonds and forgotten promises

Jade opened their eyes and looked at the slightly lit up ceiling, stretching before they pulled the covers back and got out of the bed. They quickly made their bed look decent before they pulled their hair back into a ponytail, not feeling up to making themselves look decent. They left their room and went to the dorm next to theirs, putting their ear against the door for a quick second before pulling away and knocking. “Rutile, I’m coming in.”

When a small groan of approval was heard from the other side, the green gem opened the door and let out a small sigh as they walked in. The former doctor was sprawled out on their bed, their blankets covering half of their body and their hand close to a couple of empty beer cans. The younger gem closed the door behind them and walked up to the other, grabbing all of the trash and throwing it into the small trash can under their messy desk. “What happened? You were doing fine when i was in here yesterday before you went to sleep.” They asked, genuinely concerned on what happened in hours that they were apart. 

“I had a bad dream early this morning, and I ended up drinking the rest of the beer you got last week,” Rutile muttered as they moved their messy hair out of their face, moaning slightly as they got up. “It was about when I first met P-”

“You don’t have to tell me, I can only guess what it’s of based on your reaction,” Jade muttered, putting the trash can under the desk and started to organize the papers on their desk. “How do you feel right now? Do you need me to give you anything right now?”

The older gem shook their head and got up from their bed, not bothering picking up their blankets that fell onto the ground. “I feel sick.”

“Ah, I should’ve expected that,” they muttered softly as they put down their stack of papers. “Do you want to me go with you?”

“No, I should be fine.” 

“Alright then, call me if you need help or anything.” Jade replied, giving a small smile to the other and watched them stumble out of the room. They stayed where they were for a little bit, waiting for a weak call of their name before they continued. When they didn’t hear Rutile’s voice for a solid minute, they picked up their stack of papers and continued to do what they were doing. 

As they sorted through the papers that were over the others desk, they found an abandoned notebook that was hidden beneath all of the clutter. They set their neat stack to the side and picked it up, their eyebrows furrowing as they tried to see what it was. There was no title or any distinction, so they went ahead and opened up the front cover and read the messy handwriting on the pages. 

_“11/8_

_Today [redacted] passed out without warning while I was going patrol with them. We were just messing around like usual, but then they just… fell and didn’t wake up. It was the first time that I was genuinely terrified since coming here, thank god no lunarians came when I was taking them back”_

_“11/12_

_redacted] woke up. They didn’t know what happened when we were out on patrol and they have to stay in bed for a while. I’ll keep this as my journal for their condition now.”_

Jade sighed as they realized that this was Rutile’s notebook that they kept for writing Padparadscha condition in. It confused them since they could’ve sworn that they threw it away after the night raid, but the other probably took it out. The dark lines across the redheads name looked like it was new, so the former doctor probably did it during their breakdown. They looked to see if they were coming back and flipped through more pages to see what else they wrote. 

_“4/6_

_I contacted Peri and Sphene to see if I could possibly make something to help [redacted] get better. They said that they’ll work their magic and give me something that might help them out.”_

_“4/7_

_They gave me the thing late last night and I decided to use myself as a test subject because I don’t want [redacted] to get worse. [redacted] found me early this morning injecting it into my system and got onto me for it. I tried to explain myself, but they don’t understand how badly I want to help them get better. They don’t understand how much I love them.”_

The green gem continued to read through the journal, often skipping through entries that didn’t seem that interesting. They found themselves flipping to the end so they won’t get in trouble for snooping around. It was was surprisingly simple, just a couple of sentences and nothing really special. The date on the top of the page wasn’t there, so they had no idea what day it was recorded on. 

**“they lied. They said that they loved me and they lied. They shot me and treated me like I was nothing. I hate them.”**

Jade looked at the page before they closed it and put the unfinished journal in a random drawer and grabbed their stack again. It wasn’t long from when they continued what they were doing before from when they heard a weak call of their name. “Coming!” The green gem shouted before the plopped the stack on the desk and grabbed a random shirt off of the floor. 

They rushed to the bathroom and went into the stall where they knew the other was in, sitting down next to them and pat their back. “Are you alright?”

Rutile gave them a brisk nod before they threw up once more into the toilet, “Yea, I’m fine. My chest just started hurting again, that’s all.”

“It is?” The green gem looked at them curiously before they grabbed the shirt on the floor and wipes the others mouth with it. Their hands held their shoulders and moved them to face them before a finger lifted up their shirt and looked at the bandage across their chest. “It has been a few days since I’ve last changed it…” they muttered softly as they got up. 

“Has it been that long already?”

“Yea, I think so. Go ahead and take a shower and I’ll change them once you get out.” Jade explained, watching the other get up and flush the toilet before the both of them left the stall. 

They watched the other wash out their acid tasting mouth before they left to go to the showers. The green gem watched them walk away from where they stood, staying there until they turned the corner and couldn’t be seen anymore. They looked at the hallway just for a little bit before before they started to walk back to their room and-

“Jade!”

A sigh left their mouth as they turned to look at Euclase jog up to them, “is something up?” They asked when they saw the urgent look in their eyes. 

“Yea, someone wants to talk to you about something.”

Their eyebrows furrowed from the lack of information the other gave them about who wanted to talk to them. “Someone? You’re not going to say who wants to talk to me?”

“Sorry,” Euc muttered with a sad smile, “I was asked not to say who it was until you actually saw them.”

“That’s not suspicious or anything…”

They followed the elder gem down the hallways and to their office where the unknown person who wanted to talk to them was waiting. The entire walk there was silent and allowed the younger gem to run through all of the names of the people who were at the school as they walked there. Part of them thought that it was Phos trying to make a negation, but their gut told them that it was probably someone else more important than them. 

The small adult opened the door and pushed it open and it took only but a few seconds for them to finally realize who it was. Vibrant and messy red hair with almost perfect curls and an overall perfect body— it was quite simple to to see that it was Padparadscha. 

Jade could only stand there and look at them, not being able to process anything until they head the door click behind them. “What the fuck are they doing back here?”

“They just came back from being with Lunarians,” Bort explained with small sigh, “they’ve in here for the last few hours and-“

“You allowed them to come in here just like that!? How come you let them slide just like that and we had to go through a whole process with phos!?”

“Jade-“

“Padpa’s hurt people intentionally! Have you seen what they did to Rutile and Zircon and-“

“Jade,” Euc managed to shut them from placing their hand on their shoulder. “I know you’re upset, but didn’t you say earlier that you wanted them to come back?”

“You know that Rutile said the same thing before they were shot and left there to die.”

The room went silent with an odd pause before the fluffy redhead sighed and cleared their throat as they tried to get their attention. “Listen Jade,” they started, their low and familiar voice sounding foreign after them being absent for so long. “I’m sorry for what I did-“

“Why are you apologizing to me? I wasn’t the one that you shot at.”

“Jade, just listen to them, please.” The elder multi-colored gem pleaded, the grip in their shoulder getting tighter. 

“Fine, what’s your excuse?”

“I wasn’t thinking straight that night, a lot of things were going through my head leading up to that. When I got there, they did something to me and I couldn’t think straight when i got back here. I didn’t… know what I did until I came to and Yellow told me that I killed Rutile and Zircon during the night raid. So… I came back here to maybe try to fix the bridges I burnt.”

“You know you practically killed them,” Jade replied, crossing their thin arms across their chest. “The moment you left, Rutile lost their sense of sanity and doesn’t know what to do with themselves. They threw everything away in their desk, marked out your name in every journal they have, and they’ve thrown up probably every night because they’ve drunk so much. You fucked them up and they don’t want to see you.”

“Jade, can you please loosen up a bit?” Euclase butted in, obviously trying to relieve the tension between them. 

“Why should I? You’ve seen how messed up they are, you’ve seen them break down and cry in the halls. You’ve seen them throw up on the floor every night because they’ve drunk so much. They’re destroyed and practically trying to kill themselves and I was the one who tried to take care of them when Padparadscha was supposed to be doing that.”

“I have seen that Jade, but you can’t keep holding onto that.”

“I am going to keep holding onto it because-“

“Jade, can I please talk to them?” Padparadscha interrupted them, looking at them sadly as they sighed. “I want to apologize to them for what I did to them.”

“They hate you, you know that right?”

“Jade!” Euc snapped, punching them in the arm. 

“It’s true. They told me that they don’t want to do anything with you because of what you did. They loved you more than you could ever know and you broke your promise and shot them. I won’t let you talk to them and make them feel shittier than they already are. Don’t talk to them or else I will fight you so you can’t mess with them.”

There was another pause and silence that filled the room before the red head looked at the floor and nodded as they sighed. “I get what your saying, and I understand. I’ll keep my distance away from them if it’ll make them feel better with me not being there-“

“Padpa you don’t have to do that,” Bort interjected, only really saying that since they didn’t want to stay in the room any longer. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s what I get for hurting the person I love like that. I’ll keep my distance from both you and Rutile to prevent any conflict between us.”

“Thank you,” Jade told them turning away from them and leaving the room and taking a deep sigh as they left. They leaned against the wall and hid their face in their hands as they just thought about everything going on. 

Padpa came back, they made a declaration of war, and now they have to keep Rutile away from them at all costs. The school was practically empty so it could be simple keeping them separated from each other. 

“Jade?”

But then again it could be difficult since they don’t know where Padpa is going to be at any given time. They could just confine Rutile to their room and go get things for them when they need to do that. 

“Jade.”

But they couldn’t work because they’ll drink after having a nightmare and the room would smell like vomit for a long period of time. Not to mention that they don’t like staying in one place so that’ll hard to keep them in one place until things get resolved.

_*Jade.*_

Maybe that could just go out and steal a tracker or something from one of the stores? There’s the strip mall not too far from the school that they could go to that they could look at while stealing more alcohol. There should be at least one store that sells that type of stuff so they know where they are. 

“Jade!”

“Huah?” The green gem’s head shot up and looked at Rutile looking at them with a frown, their hair wet and their clothes sticking to their body. “How long have you stood there?”

“For about a minute, I was looking for you when I was done and I couldn’t find you.”

“Oh… sorry for not being there when you looking for me. I had to talk to Euc about some things.”

“What were they?”

Jade was about to say that Padparadscha came back, but then realized that it wouldn’t be a great idea to spill the beans now. “Budgetary things.”

“Is that all?”

They nodded, “yup, we just had to talk about changing certain things so we don’t have to spend much money.” It was a simple lie that seemed to be true with the amount of things that were left in on might. Mostly Morga, Melon and Hemi were the culprits since they were ‘scared of the dark’, so it wasn’t uncommon for the lights to be on. “Come on, let me get you new bandages so your wound won’t get infected.”

The former doctor looked at them for a few seconds before they nodded and left where the green gem stood. The two of them walked into the infirmary, Rutile sitting down on the on top of their now-empty desk as the other grabbed the bandages that was set to the side and started to unravel the material in their hands. The other lifted up their shirt to show the still slightly bloody wound on their chest, allowing the other the space to treat and wrap up the wound that was on their chest. The room was silent before Jade cleared their throat and tried to get the others attention as they wrapped the bandage around their chest again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yea, I guess.” Rutile muttered, seeming confused about the sudden formal proposal to the question.

“What would you do if Padparadscha came back?”

There was an awkward silence between them, the name of the other not being heard of in months and casually avoided when they talked. They felt Rutile tense up as when the name reached their ears, their breathing hitched as they sat there in silence and thought about the answer to the question that was suddenly brought up.

“I… I don’t know,” they replied, their voice soft and barely audible in the quiet room. “I… I don’t think that I’d be happy to see them, but I don’t know if I’d be mad. It’s been a while and I don’t know what I’d think if I saw them-”

“Sorry for asking,” The other interrupted quickly, noticing that they were getting upset by their voice getting softer and more shakier as they spoke. “I just had a weird dream last night and they came back, I was just wondering what you would do if they actually did.”

Rutile hummed, thankfully seeming to buy the excuse of asking what they would do if they came back. It both provided relief for Jade that they didn’t suspect anything, but it also somehow made them more stressed out from figuring out a way to keep them separated. It could be done, but it would be hard keeping the distance and convincing that the infamous redhead was only Red Beryl and no one else.

“Can I ask you something in return?”

“Ask away.”

“What did I do in your dream?”

It was their turn to pause and think about what to say to the other to make them believe the little lie that they came up with. 

“I can’t remember. All I can recall was Padpa just coming back.”

Jade watched Rutile’s eyes glance to the side as their lips turned into a frown, seeming obviously upset about not knowing their reaction. “I see…”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

The green gem looked at them before they finished wrapping the clean bandages around their chest. After they were done, the pair walked side by side to the cafeteria so they could eat something before doing nothing all day. The younger gem of the two often looked around to see the fuzzy redhead, but from the looks of it they weren’t to be seen. A part of them hoped that they went back to the lunarians, but they knew that they were still here somewhere. 

Breakfast was quiet, as it always is, and not that many people were in there than there usually is. Usually Euc, Sphene, Peridot, and Redbe were often sitting at the same table talking quietly about the old days before things changed. Melon, Hemi and Morga were the only loud ones, often storming in and leaving as the loudest people since they were the youngest and didn’t really care what was going on. It seemed helpful for the pink gem so they can slowly forget about their partner, but it wasn’t uncommon to see them sitting all by themselves. 

Cinnabar was still absent, but that was mostly because they were sleeping in late or waiting until the amount of people thinned out. Neptunite and the remaining Amethyst sat on opposites sides of a table a table and Phos was still locked up in the same room they’ve been room they’ve been in. 

Bort and Zircon sat next to each other even though they didn’t talk all that much. They talked quite a bit when right after the night raid, but it’s just mostly silence at their side of the table. And then Jade and Rutile we’re together in their own corner, but occasionally it was just Jade by themselves. The former doctor often locked themselves in their room when they didn’t feel up to being in front of everyone. 

Everyone remaining just didn’t feel up to trying to fix broken ties. It wasn’t any use to try to pretend that everything was okay when it wasn’t. 

Today the cafeteria was quiet and Cinnabar made an appearance since barely anyone was there. The green gem pretended to be surprised, but it was obvious that everyone was trying to get a chance to talk to Padpa. They didn’t last long in the cafeteria from its unusual silent volume, just grabbing their food and retreating back to the former doctors bedroom. 

It wasn’t as messy as it was before Jade came in, so there was room for the both of them to just sit together without having to shove things off of the bed. Nothing eventful happened and there was no need to do anything in the school anymore because no one gave orders. Bort could be seen occasionally cleaning the school when the sun started to fall, but everyone was mostly off doing their own things. Most people were shut in their rooms though since everyone who was deemed important was gone and they had no one left. 

Red Beryl and Obsidian often hung out on the steps, basically taking Yellow’s job of smoking and looking for anyone coming back. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they were the first people to see Padparadscha come strolling back before notifying Bort and Euc, who then decided to tell Jade. 

The green gem rested on the floor as they looked up at the pale ceiling as they thought about what to do for the rest of the day. Surely there was something that they could do, but nothing really came into mind besides avoiding Padpa. Their eyes moved to look at the other reaching over to pull their drawer open and dug around for a little bit before they sighed. “What?” Jade sat up and looked at them curiously, “did you run out of something?”

“Yea, I don’t have anymore cigarettes and I don’t feel like getting any.” Rutile muttered as they closed the drawer and rolled onto their side. 

“I’ll go to the store to get you some. It’s probably best if you go without them now since you’ve probably smoked the rest last night. Do you need me to get to more beer anything while I’m out getting stuff?”

The other nodded, rolling over and giving them a weak smile as they laid on their back. “Thanks, what am I going to do without you?”

“I don’t know, but you probably wouldn’t last very long without me.”

Jade got up from their spot on their floor, stretching a bit before they left their room and started to head outside. They weren’t surprised when they saw Obsidian and Red Beryl sitting on the steps with our cigarettes between their fingers. “Oh,” the red gem muttered, turning to look at them when they noticed their presence. “Padpa wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

The both of them shrugged before Obsidian pointed down the road, “they went to the store to get something for Euc. You might run into them if you’re going down there.”

The green gem sighed before they shoved their hands into their pockets and started to make their way to the store. A frown formed on their lips as they saw the other approaching them, a couple of things in their hands as they stopped in front of them. “What did you want to talk to me about?” They muttered, already having an idea about what was going to come out of their mouth. 

The elder let out a deep breath before their red eyes looked up at the blue sky before looking at the ground. “I wanted to ask you to continue to take care of Rutile while I’m still here.”

They furrowed their eyebrows from the unexpected words that spilled out of your mouth, “what do you mean?”

“You told me yourself that they hated me for what I did. I don’t find any use to making them forgive me if they want nothing to do with me— that’s what you wanted me to do, right?”

“I-I mean yea, but I didn’t expect you give up so soon since you guys were together for years.”

“You should’ve known that I would be willing to do whatever I could to make them happy,” Padparadscha had a sad smile on their lips, a sigh leaving their lips as they looked at the younger gem. “I know that it’s not my place to say this, but I was really worried about them when I left. When I woke up, Yellow told me that I killed Zircon and Rutile during the raid.”

“You practically did. Zircon didn’t know what to do and just laid on the ground and cried and Rutile looked like they were done with everything.”

“What did they do when we left.

“I had to convince them to get up so we could fix their wounds and they broke down crying whenever everyone went to sleep. They practically threw away everything that had to do with you.”

“So you’re a lot closer to them then you were before?”

“Yea, I’ve gotten to know them a lot better than I did before and I feel like I like them more after all of this.”

“Oh?” Padparadscha raised their eyebrow curiously. 

“No! No!” Jade snapped when they saw their facial expression, “I don’t like them like that!! I meant that I like than as a friend and not the way that you do!!”

The other chuckled at their reaction, patting their head as they started to walk away. “Thanks for taking care of them.” 

The green gem watched them walk back to the school before they sighed softly, turning around and continued to walk to the store. They grabbed the things that they needed before they left and started to head back into the school. They left as if there was a large weight that lifted off of their shoulders as they approached the school— but it didn’t last long. 

Red Beryl was standing at the front of the school, running towards them when they saw the green gem walk onto campus. “Jade!” They yelled as they ran across the grass, “hurry inside! Rutile saw Padparadscha and they started fighting!”

“What?” The younger gem dropped their things and ran inside of the school, racing through halls until they saw them. They saw Rutile yelling and weakly punching Padpa’s chest, what they were saying inaudible from their loud sobs. Their old partner didn’t say anything in response, just staying quiet and looking down at the ground and letting them punch them. As they got closer to the scene, they could see a red spot from the wound through their shirt, which probably meant that they were doing too much or that the red head inflicted violence back onto them. 

Jade gathered up their courage before they slid into the middle of the conflict, picking up the pissed off brunette and carried them away to the infirmary. They set them down on a bed before they went back and locked the door so they couldn’t get out and stir up conflict again. A sigh left their lips as they went to a metal cabinet and took out the same things that they used earlier that morning so they can fix their wounds once again. “Rutile?” They asked as they put stuff down and sat down on the ground. “What happened when I left?”

The former doctor was quiet as they looked at the nicotine stained wall and let their tears roll down their cheeks in silence. “I left to go ask Euc about something not too long after you left and I saw Padpa and they didn’t say anything. So I got mad and I tried talking to them and asking them stuff, but they got pissed off with me doing that so I reacted with violence back to them.”

The green gem frowned as they lifted up the others shirt and started to unravel the already blood stained bandages. “Rutile, about what I talked about-”

“I know,” The former doctor replied, their voice softly shaking as they spoke. “I know that you lied about your ‘dream’, I knew that you lied when I saw them and I was suspicious when you said it. You aren't a good liar, you know that right?:”

“I know, and I’m sorry that I lied. I should’ve just told you the truth,” Jade started, looking at them briefly before they started to unravel the thing roll of bandages that they set on the ground. “I-’

“Why did you lie to me?”

There was a small silence between them, leaving the younger gem to really think about why they uttered a lie instead of telling them the truth. “I did it because I didn’t want you to get hurt again when I told you that they were back. You are already so weak from-”

“So you don’t think that I’m not strong enough to deal with myself anymore?”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“Just because I was shot and I’m not okay means that I can’t protect myself?”

“No, I-”

“What about-”

“Fine!” Jade snapped, tightening their fingers and ripping the rolled fabric. “Yes, I thought hat you were weak and couldn’t protect yourself because you _can’t_. I’ve been with you for weeks now and nothing about how you’re acting makes me think that you’re strong enough to face Padparadscha because you’ve been dependent on me ever since they shot you. You’ve been getting blackout drunk, vomiting everywhere and not to mention that you still wake up sobbing when they somehow sneak into your dreams. You’re _not_ okay and the fact how you’re such a mess and started fighting Padpa even more proves my point that you’re not okay. I know it might not have been the wisest decision lying to you face about Euclase telling me that Padpa came back, but I did it because I knew that you would act somewhat like this.”

Silence snuck upon them in the room once again after the younger gem’s rant to the other. They let out a small sniffle as they wiped their tears away, muttering a soft “i’m sorry” as they still looked at the wall.

The green gem lifted up their shirt and continued: “you know, ever since I first came here, I never really liked you and Padpa together. A part of it was because because you guys were fucking terrifying to a new kid, but it was also because I got tired of listening to all the weird shit you did in you room. I got tired of hearing you guys bang every single night and all off the embarrassing things you would yell across the wall. I was so mad and I looked forward to the day Padpa left, but I regret it because I didn’t think about how much you would be in pain. I just thought that you didn’t love them as much as you did and I’m sorry for thinking that.”

Rutile moved their wet face to look at them, “what do you want now then?”

“I just want all of this conflict to end, it’s bad for everyone and I know that all of us are hurting one way or another, I guess that the best way for that to happen now is for you and Padpa to make up and put a halt on your conflict.”

Jade tightened the last bit of the bandages around their chest before they pulled their stained shirt down. They turned to put things away, but stopped when they felt a small tug on the end of their shirt. “Can.. can you go with me to talk to them? As a way for me to say thank you for everything you’ve done.” 

The young gem looked at them in surprise, taking only a few seconds to smile and nod in reply. They put the supplies that they used away before they sat together, both waiting in silence for the other to regain their composure. It felt like hours before the other nodded and they both got up and left the room together. When they entered the room that the others had Padpa in, everyone in the room was quiet as tension build up once more. Rutile opened their mouth to say something, but they couldn’t manage to get any words out. So instead of saying what the wanted to say, they ran up to them and gave them a right hug before sobbing and started to apologize. Their sad sobs echoed in the room, surprising almost everyone in the room that saw them chance. Padparadscha looked at their old partner apologize over and over to them before they gave them a hug and apologized as well. Euclase gave them a small smile before they went up to them, going up to them and touching their shoulder as they passed. “Come on, let’s give them some time alone.”

“Yea,” Jade whispered softly before they followed them out. It wasn’t much longer after they left the room when they went to their own bed and fell asleep. 

In the morning, they woke up as usual and did their casual everyday routine before leaving. They stopped by Rutile’s room to see how they were doing, but they were confused when they saw their bedroom empty. They stood there for a while before moving onto to look for the other somewhere else. Jade was pleasantly surprised when they saw the missing gem with the messy redhead at a table in the corner of the room. They weren’t side by side - which was something that was strange considering they were always together - but they were sitting on opposite sides of the table. There was a gentle smile on Rutiles lips, which was something that wasn’t seen for what felt like an eternity. 

Jade smiled, turning around as they stretched their arms and headed back to their room once again. They laid down feeling accomplished, feeling happy that they managed to see them smile at least once more time. They rolled onto their side and felt happy that their job was done and that they got to check that off of their list. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
I forgot Yellow was at the moon and I was supposed to post this in May. But it works out fine because I have more stuff to appreciate @rutipads with. Expect other stuff coming from their aus later this month and please go appreciate them cause they need the love.


End file.
